The NTP-CERHR Monograph on the Potential Human Reproductive and Developmental Effects of Styrene was issued in January 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] The CERHR expert panel on Di(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate (DEHP) convened in Alexandria, Virginia on October 10-12, 2005 to complete their evaluations. Their final reports were made publicly available November 21, 2005 and public comments were received by January 4, 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NTP Brief on DEHP is undergoing peer review.[unreadable] [unreadable] The CERHR expert panel meeting on genistein and soy formula was held March 15-17, 2006 in Alexandria, Virginia. Their final reports on these substances were made available to the public on May 16, 2006 and public comments were received by July 5, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] NTP Briefs on genistein and soy formula are being prepared.[unreadable] [unreadable] CERHR expert panel evaluations are presently underway for bisphenol-A and hydroxyurea.